1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of displaying high-quality images having an improved display substrate manufacturable with fewer process faults.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, or an organic electroluminescent device, includes a substrate upon which a plurality of pixel areas are defined.
Each pixel has a pixel electrode to which a voltage that corresponds to an image to be displayed is applied. The pixel electrode is obtained by patterning a transparent conductive layer after depositing the transparent conductive layer on the substrate. An interlayer, such as an insulating layer, can be interposed between the substrate and the pixel electrode. However, if the interlayer has a stepped portion on a surface thereof, the pixel electrode may represent a defect due to the stepped portion.